Derelict
}} Derelict is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is set aboard a Forerunner space station apparently in orbit around Threshold, as the planet is visible through the windows, as well as the moon Basis. It is cataloged by the UNSC as Deep-Space Anomaly #0198. It is a very small level that is best suited for 10 or less players, as more can become extremely chaotic unless that is the desired effect. Derelict was remade as Desolation in Halo 2 as part of the Blastacular Map Pack (it is only available on the Xbox version of the game, as it was released after both the Multiplayer Map Pack disk and the PC port). Summary Derelict is a small, symmetrical map where battle is fast and furious. The four pillars near the center of the map support a cross-shaped system of catwalks. These catwalks are accessible only by teleporter. The catwalks make excellent sniping or grenade-throwing positions, though standing still at any place on this map means inviting a swift death. In the center, on the upper level is an Overshield, on the lower level is a Health kit. The Active camouflage is on the upper level between two lights. The Sniper Rifle is on the area exactly opposite the Active camouflage before three lights. Strategies *Players must keep a watchful eye on their HUD and radar to prevent charging into a trap, and getting attacked from behind or flanked. *If you get stuck with a plasma grenade, head for a teleporter as fast as you can, run into the middle and grab an overshield. This way you may survive, but unfortunately, will be stuck with 0% shields. *Grenades (especially frag grenades) are very useful on this map. In such a small map, players tend to clump together in bunches that just scream for a well-placed grenade. *Most combat takes place on the "ground" of Derelict. Jumping into a teleporter puts one on the catwalk system, which means a slight reprieve from the action. As stated above, the catwalks are good for picking enemies off from a safe distance. Beware, though—after a few shots (or grenades), players will notice you, and a least one will probably join you on the catwalk. Start moving as soon as the enemy begins to return fire. *Keep moving throughout the whole battle. Players who stop moving, or stop to type on Derelict die very quickly. *Using the side tunnels and picking up the Flamethrower at their entrances can really help in objective based games, as everyone usually runs straight down the middle. *Grabbing the overshield and dropping down into the raging battles below can be a quick and easy way to earn some kills, as the individual players will be concentrating on their opponents. Use your Radar to track enemies attempting to assassinate you. *If one should walk into a teleporter and walk backwards as they spawn, then they should walk into a small alcove behind the teleporter. If used in conjunction with the Active Camo and Sniper Rifle, this makes for an excellent hiding/sniping spot. Just remember: if you see your screen turn white, run out of the teleporter, switch to a weapon better suited to close combat, and turn around. Trivia *This map, along with Boarding Action, are the only multiplayer maps in Halo: Combat Evolved that are set in orbit. *In the game data this map is called "Carousel" possibly because of its circular shape and the physical appearance from the top resembles a carousel as the name suggests and could have been it's original name. *The architecture of the level resembles the architecture of the containment facility in the Halo Combat Evolved level 343 Guilty Spark. *Derelict was remade as the map Desolation in the Xbox version of Halo 2. *The map Assembly in Halo 3 is very similar to Derelict. Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 1 Derelict fr:Derelict es:Derelict (nivel) it:Derelict Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer Maps